


Lesson Learned

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Forced Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Rape, jack will is overrated, obsessive julian, possessive julian, psychotic julian, sad auggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Julian teaches August a lesson.





	Lesson Learned

Julian hungrily forced his lips against August's own pair as he held the sobbing boy down on the bed, ignoring his begging and pleading.

"Shut up, Auggie," Julian snarled. "You're such a stupid little slut. You'd just throw yourself at anyone, huh? Deformed little freak."

August wailed. "N–no, Julian. I–I love you, I love you. . ."

Julian snorted. "Shut up. If you loved me, you wouldn't be all over Jack. Now, take my cock like a good boy."

August whimpered to himself as Julian callously placed his penis at his entrance, squirming around desperately. Julian hadn't prepped him or anything, and this was his first time. He was terrified, and it was rape nonetheless.

Julian forced his hand firmly against August's mouth, slamming his cock into his tight, small hole. August cried and cried, trying to break free from Julian's tight grasp, his hole opening up as he was fucked hard.

"Fuck," Julian moaned vulgarly in his ear. "I love you, you freak. Good boy, you're so fucking tight."

Julian eventually came inside the other boy, shooting his load in August's tiny body. August cringed, tears sliding down his deformed face. Julian sighed in relief, slumping down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around August.

"I love you, Auggie," Julian said gently, gazing at the dirty blonde-haired boy affectionately. "You love me too, right? You'd never leave me for Jack."

"I–I love you," August sniveled, letting out pitiful sniffles and whimpers.

"Good boy," Julian said, ghosting his lips across August's cheek. "You belong to me."

He was sure that August had learned his lesson.


End file.
